The Rest Of My Life
by JillyBean1314
Summary: But Kurt was sill his absolute best friend and nothing would ever change that. It's not his fault that he chose the lifestyle of McKinley's basic nerd while his best friend chose one of McKinley's most popular people. And it was most definitely not his fault that he'd developed feelings for his best friend. Well, it sort of was, too... **Recently 'Misery Business'**
1. I Never Meant To Feel This Way

"So what are you doing this weekend, Blaine?" Kurt sighed dreamily as his head fell back against the locker. Blaine simply continued packing his books into his backpack. It wasn't like he was purposely ignoring Kurt. Well, it sort of was...

But Kurt was sill his absolute best friend and nothing would ever change that. It's not his fault that he chose the lifestyle of McKinley's basic nerd while his best friend chose one of McKinley's most popular people. And it was most definitely not his fault that he'd developed feelings for his best friend. Well, it sort of was, too...

He just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want this to be one of Kurt's sly invitations to hang out this weekend.

"Blaine?" He heard as his head immediately snapped up. Kurt perched an eye brow and continued. "Did you hear me?"

"Y-yeah, Uh..." _How long was I staring into space like that?_ "I d-don't think I'm doing anything. Why?"

"Well," Kurt took a deep breath with an overly excited smile. One that Blaine unfortunately found adorable. "The new Paranormal Activity 4 is coming out tonight, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the midnight showing with me?"

Blaine sighed and slung the bag over his shoulder. "S-sorry, I can't. Funeral tonight."

Kurt's gaze turned sympathetic. "Aw, for who?"

"My, Uh..." 'Come on, Anderson! Quick on your feet!' "Aunt Petunia."

The taller boy chuckled. "Does she happen to be married to a man named Vernon?"

Blaine smiled wide, not even noticing his unintentional Harry Potter reference. "Oh and she has a son named Dudley."

"So that would make you Harry Potter."

"The one and only!"

"Well I guess that makes me Ginny," Kurt winked and laughed.

After a moment or two, Blaine blushed as he realized that Ginny and Harry end up together together in the end. He knew his friend was only kidding around, but he couldn't bring himself to stop wanting him to be actually flirting.

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, Kurt awkwardly cleared his throat. "So, uh, I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Blaine smiled. "Gotcha. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye!" Kurt smiled over-dramatically and waved largely.

...

What time is the funeral? I'd hate to interrupt -K

Blaine ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he typed out a reply. He sure hated lying to someone as trusted as Kurt, but he wanted to avoid Kurt begging to hang out. As Blaine would so often agree to out of guilt.

6-10. You could still text me. I was never close to her so I'll probably be bored outta my mind. -B

LOL Blaine you're so mean! And I shall gladly entertain you during those HORRID four hours! -K

Hold on, gotta do "family business." Brb -B

Blaine tossed his phone on the floor and laid back on his bed, huffing awfully loudly. He loved Kurt with all his heart, he'd already came to terms with his feelings about 5 months ago. And every day since then has been a living hell.

He honestly didn't think anyone else on the planet knew just how painful it was to watch your best friend date every jerk in the universe except for you-meanwhile, you have an unhealthy infatuation with him. And, on top of it all, he was absolutely oblivious! One can only take so much before they reach a boiling point. And Blaine just willed himself to hang in there a little bit longer...

Blaine? I know it's only 8:30 and you're probably wildly busy right now, but I need to tell you something important...something that's, uh, been on my mind for a while now. -K

Blaine's heart was just about to jump out his chest as he quickly replied, fingers almost too excited to type out a single word.

Yeah sure, Kurt. You can tell me anything, I'll always be here for you. -B

It took about seven minutes for Kurt to reply, and Blaine was aching with curiosity every second of the way.

Well...it was just that...uh...you may seem to have already noticed what I'm about to tell you... -K

Blaine couldn't suppress a ginormous grin as he typed out his reply. If this was going in the direction he thought it would, this would officially be declared the best night of his life.

Oh my goodness, Kurt, are you...? -B

Uh, I'm just...um...well, here's my confession: I'm just... Uh... TOTALLY BORED! -K

-.- -B

AHAHAHA! WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO SAY? HMM, BLAINERS? -K

Blaine groaned at the nickname and realized what Kurt had asked. _Not that you were telling me that you too were in love with me. Nope, definitely not that._

I just thought you were going to say you're actually straight. Whoops. -B

Like that's going to happen. By the way, do you know the number 578-531-9472? -K

No, why? -B

Hmm, someone texted me fro- oooh, okay, yes this is a good thing. Very jolly good thing indeed! -K

Blaine kept racking his brain for ideas of why that could be such a good thing according to Kurt. Then, he stumbled across one idea that made his stomach turn uneasily...

I uh, have to go. Talk to you later. -B

His eyes tingled with tears threatening to fall as he buried his face into his pillow and just laid there. He didn't want to cry, he was stronger than that. Besides, Kurt's dated a thousand guys before, so why should this affect him right now? He was basically immune to the pain. It wasn't as strong as it used to be because he was unfortunately used to wallowing in it all the time. No, he was going to support Kurt in this. He wouldn't let his best friend down because of his own personal grief.

But that didn't mean he had to deal with it NOW...right? With a sigh he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: New story lovelies :D Don't even trip, i'm gonna def def continue my other stories (especially the ones i just made) but i nEEDED TO WRITE THIS ONE**

**So anyway, wow a lot of texts in this one. A lot more than i intended indeed. **

**I wrote this when i was at my aunt and uncle's house (on a mobile device of course) and it was so funny because my uncle took my ipod jokingly and he opened to a part of it and i'm like "WHOOPS GUESS I GOTTA TAKE THAT BACK NOW HUH" and he asked what it was about im like "UM UM DEPRESSION" so yeah there's my life story **

**if you actually read that i love you**

**x0x0x0**

**~special k-kray**


	2. Don't Want To Be Alone Tonight

**A/N: **IMPORTANT** In this chapter, Blaine sings a song and i didn't put the lyrics all at once because that kind of annoys me too, but when there are scattered sentences from the song, i beg that you read them because it goes with the story. Thanks.**

* * *

Blaine awoke by the sound of his phone vibrating. _Crap...3 missed calls. _He viewed who they were from, only to find out they were all from Kurt. _What the hell? It's 9:55 in the morning..._

He pressed 'call' and it only rang twice before Kurt picked up. "Blaine!" He exclaimed a bit too happily.

Blaine groaned and Kurt giggled a bit. "Kurt, what the hell? You are aware of the time, right?"

"Yes silly, of course I am! You just stopped replying after you said you had to go, as expected I mean duh, but I told you I'd call you later and you didn't pick up so I figured I'd wait till this morning."

Blaine sighed. Kurt was known to get antsy and adorably impatient when it came to talking on the phone with people. He just hated that he was so attracted to it either way. "Well I'm here now," he groaned as he stretched and tumbled off the bed.

Kurt was hesitant and silent for a moment. "...Do you want to go back to sleep? I'm sorry if I woke you, that was really rude of me and I'm sorr-"

"Kurt it's fine. I'm heading downstairs to make breakfast anyway. So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you sir Anderson would care to accompany me in an excursion to the mall today. Then maybe we could have a sleepover at my place to swoon over what _totally awesome_ things we bought?"

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed which apparently was audible enough for Kurt to hear because he made a sound that was a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment. "S-sorry, I can't," He could almost hear Kurt's frown and wow did he hate putting a frown on that beautiful face. "History test Monday, mid-term and I got to study."

"Well perhaps I could come over and help you!"

"That won't be necessary," he rushed out and gasped once he realized Kurt was silent in shock of his sudden outburst. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "I-I mean, I'm perfectly capable of studying alone. Thanks for the offer though, Kurt, Maybe another time."

Kurt made a noise as he pouted. "You're always so busy lately! You never have any time for me."

"I know I'm sorry. I'll make time for you soon, okay? I promise."

Kurt stayed silent as he was still unconvinced.

Sensing this, Blaine continued. "You have the hobbit's oath."

He could tell Kurt immediately smiled broadly and the thought made his heard pound erratically knowing he had caused that. "The hobbit's oath, huh?" Kurt laughed as he repeated.

"Yup, you can put two and two together. A pinky promise isn't enough and seeing as the hobbit-me-is swearing to you on an oath, I figured it would fit."

Kurt giggled once again. "Alrighty then. Bye, Blaine!"

"Bye, Kurt."

...

It was sad, but the next few weeks passed by like that. Blaine making new lame excuses to not be with Kurt while Kurt kept making new lame excuses to be with Blaine. Eventually, one Saturday morning, Blaine found himself internally dying because of it. _You want to be with him. Well, not with him with him. I mean, you do, but that's impossible. You just want to be near him. So why are you rejecting him? Oh, that's right. It kills you to be with him because you know the feelings can't be reciprocated. You're a nothing and you will never mount to anything with Kurt. Oh and that mysterious number last night had to mean something..._

"Why hello there Sir Anderson," Kurt smiled brightly, interlocking his and Blaine's arm.

"Uh... hi?" Blaine sort of questioned.

Kurt, to his delight, laughed and Blaine's heart, as usual, thumped loudly. "You sound so uncertain of yourself. Are you sure you want to say hi?"

Blaine blushed and rolled his eyes (to cover up the blush, of course.) "Hello, Sir Kurt Hummel. Art thou happy now?"

"Yes, thou is happy-eth now-eth," Kurt stuck out his tongue and skipped happily, dragging Blaine along with him.

"Can't even speak it..." Blaine mumbled loud enough for the other boy to hear.

"Someone needs to learn their manners," Kurt replied.

"Someone needs to learn Elizabethan English."

Suddenly, an overly-peppy miniature sized brunette skipped on over to them. "Blaine Warbler! Are you going to Glee today?"

Blaine looked annoyed for a few silent moments before he answered her. "Rach, I can't—"

"It's fine, Blaine," Kurt smiled. "I don't mind staying to listen to you sing. I'd listen to you sing _all the time _if I could."

Blaine blushed and only nodded, both of them following Rachel to the choir room. _I'd listen to you sing all the time if I could. Honey, you have no idea. If I had more self-confidence and could talk to you for more than a few minutes until someone interrupts—_

"Blaine!" Mr. Schue exclaimed when they all walked into the room. Everyone's heads turned and Kurt giggled a bit, pushing Blaine forward. The short boy put a fake smile on his face as Mr. Schue greeted Kurt and they both took a seat. Blaine looked around, confused. _There are no seats left. _He checked one last time. _There are always enough seats. _"Mr. Schue? Um… I have nowhere to sit."

Santana rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. "Because, Captain Oblivious, it's your turn."

"M-my turn? What?"

"Brittany, didn't you text him it like we asked you to?"

"Yeah. I did. Well… I tried to, I think. I typed out the message and went to Blaine's name but I think I accidentally clicked on my own name and sent it to myself."

Blaine looked awkward and just plain _confused. _"Number one: Brittany, why do you have yourself in your contacts? Number two: You didn't think to forward it to me? And Number Three: What is _going on?"_

"Blaine, you were supposed to prepare a solo to sing."

Blaine shifted uneasily. "Uh…"

"Just sing whatever your little, and I mean _little, _heart desires," Santana sneered.

After a few seconds of thought, he cleared his throat and walked over to the piano. He nodded and Brad stood up and walked out of his room, ready for his break. Once the keys Blaine was playing on the piano rang throughout the room, everyone was mesmerized.

_It doesn't matter if he doesn't realize this is for him. It describes me quite perfect actually, and I need to get it out there somehow. Hmm… it sort of feels like God set this up for him to be with me today and for me to sing a solo today. Strange, huh? _Obviously he changed some of the words around, there was no point in keeping it male to female when everyone knew he was gay.

"Remember when we never needed each other? The best of friends, like brother and brother," Blaine's cheeks heated up and he wished so badly he could cover his blush, but he just couldn't with all the people awaiting him to sing and play the piano. "We understood, and we'd never be alone."

Blaine really didn't need to stare at the keys as he sang this, he'd practiced it so many times before, praying for a day when he could sing this to Kurt. So, he glanced at Kurt momentarily and when he saw him gazing at him in awe he fumbled with the keys for a second. "Those days are gone, and I want you so much. This night is long and I need your touch."

…

_Wow, his voice is so… _Kurt listened a bit more then found the appropriate word. _Perfect. Blaine's so perfect, and the guy he's 'in love' with is a very lucky guy. I wish I could find someone like him for my own…_

Then it hit him. It hit him like a train.

_Wait… Blaine's in love with someone?! Why didn't he tell me? I mean, I know he's been a bit distant lately, but… was it because he wanted more time with this guy? _He laughed at himself quietly. _A bit? Who am I kidding? I don't have a best friend anymore. _This mere thought made him weak at the knees and a few tears pool at his eyes. _No, no it's not like that. Blaine and I are better than ever, I'm sure of it. I just need to stop being so involved with my own freaking life and pay attention to him a bit more. Hopefully later tonight will help that, and then I can get him to tell me about this mystery guy. _

"I never meant to feel this way. I don't want to be alone tonight," Blaine sang. _You won't have to be. I'm here, your best friend. So stop distancing yourself from me! _"What can I do to make you mine? Falling so hard; so fast this time."

Kurt gazed at Blaine and was silently hoping he would turn around again so he could meet Kurt's eyes once more, and see what he needed: sincerity. Blaine needed a friend at a time like this, and fortunately (in Kurt's eyes) had Kurt. "What did I say, what did you do? How did I fall in love with you?"

…

Blaine sang the rest of the song and everyone stood up and clapped. He blushed and sat down next to Kurt in the empty seat Mr. Schue left.

"That was amazing, Blaine," Sam smiled.

"Wow, you could play the piano, too? Do you know any Liza or Barbra songs at the top of your head?" Came from none other than Rachel.

"Little sugar plum's got a dolphin crush on m'boy," Before Santana could finish, Blaine slapped a hand over her mouth and the two shared knowing glances. His said "shut up before I stick a sock in your mouth" while hers said "as long as you 'get some' I'll be quiet"

While he sat down he refused to look at Kurt, knowing without a doubt he would blush uncontrollably. Suddenly, he felt warm breath on his ear and heard a soft voice in a near whisper in his ear, "That was beautiful, Blaine." The boy's warm hand slipped into his and Blaine almost melted.

_I hear your voice and I start to tremble._

Soon, Glee ended and Kurt bounced up and dragged Blaine out of his seat. The curly-haired boy fell to the ground, pulling Kurt with him as well and the two giggled and helped each other up.

"So, we're going to watch musicals, and then we're going to make a huge buffet of fancy food, and then we're going to gossip!" Kurt squealed and put his hands over his mouth in excitement.

Blaine laughed loudly as the two strolled out and began walking to his house. "I swear Kurt, what are we, five?"

He pondered this for a minute and looked towards Blaine. "Well we both seem to act like it, and it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother yo—" He accompanied that with an over-exaggerated "OW!" as Blaine playfully punched him on the arm.

_Brings back the child that I resemble._

They got inside and Kurt's phone immediately buzzed. He glanced at it and looked like he seriously wanted to reply. However, shaking the thought, he tossed his phone on the table and sat opposite Blaine who was fiddling sort of nervously with the strings on his sweatshirt. In return, the shorter boy perched an eyebrow, earning a "What?" from Kurt.

"You can reply if you want to, Kurt. I know you like him."

"Like who?" Kurt attempted to play innocent.

"Oh please, you only got so excited about that text that time we were here because it was from that cute guy you've been swooning over. What's his name, Kale?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I won't deny I think I have feelings for him and he's _totally gorgeous, _but I'm here with you. My best friend. And I think after that glee song today you have some explaining to do."

Blaine huffed. _Why didn't I expect him to want to know afterwards? Stupid Blaine! _"What? I don't like anyone, it was just a song, Kurt."

"Oh, and you expect me to believe that rubbish? I know you inside and out, Blaine. Now tell me who it is that's got you blushing every time you looked up from the piano." _Strange. He looked at me and blushed. Maybe he was just worried about having to tell me, so he did it through song and got embarrassed?_

Blaine huffed. "Okay, want in on a little secret?"

"Ooh, secret. I'm game." _Oh my gosh. Please don't tell me you like Kale, too._

"Okay… so, I may have a _minor _crush on all the Backstreet Boys…"

"_Blaine!" _Kurt laughed and punched him playfully on the arm. "Really, I thought you were team NSYNC."

"Oh come on! The Backstreet Boys have way better songs!"

"I beg to differ. _This I Promise You _was always one of my favorites by NSYNC, so beautiful."

"Please, Hummel! _Drowning_ is such a better song."

"_It's Gonna Be Me!"_

"_Crawling Back To You!"_

_ "Tearin' Up My Heart!"_

_ "How Did I Fall In Love With You?"_

Kurt froze. _Did he just…? No… _"W-what?"

Blaine blinked and realized what he said. _Crap. No. No. No. No. _"T-the song, I-I meant the song." He laughed nervously.

"Oh," Kurt sighed in relief, dramatically wiping imaginary sweat from his face. Blaine's heart sank at this.

_Is he really that offended by the fact that I could possibly have feelings for him? Which I do, of course, but apparently it's not appreciated whatsoever._

"Anyway, do you have _The Sims 3?"_

"Of course I do."

"We're making a family. Now."

Blaine laughed as he followed a peppy Kurt into the living room. He was just thankful his parents wouldn't be home until about 9:30 so he and Kurt had some alone time before they had to stay quiet. But, on the other hand, he wasn't so thankful for the night to come. He silently wished himself good luck keeping his cool with the boy of his dreams at his side, staring at him, through him, because Blaine was an open book to him. Which meant there was nowhere to hide. Which meant keeping his crush a secret was going to be even harder. _Perfect._

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaAAAAACK :D Sorry i've been away for so long, aND IF YOU WANT ONE OF MY STORIES UPDATED GO TO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PLS I BEG OMG XD ONLY ONE PERSON DID IT SO FAR AND IF YOU'RE READING THIS I LOVE YOU AND IMMA DO AN UPDATE FOR IT DONT WORRY THAT'LL BE THE NEXT ONE I DO :D**

**Okay, so, the song Blaine sung and i continued to put some lyrics in the mid of the story after that (continued in the next chapter)**

**How Did I Fall In Love With You? - By the Backstreet Boys**

***Mentioned songs, though you could figure this out probably lol***

**This I Promise You - By NSYNC**

**Drowning - By the Backstreet Boys**

**It's Gonna Be Me - By NSYNC**

**Crawling Back To You - By the Backstreet Boys**

***and last but not least***

**Tearin' Up My Heart - By NSYNC**

**sO THANK YOU ALL WHO ACTUALLY STILL READ MY STUFF AND HAVENT LEFT ME BC I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING I ALWAYS DO THIS AND I APOLOGIZE AAAAAH**

**Also, if you guys have any adorable/angsty/anything really love songs to go with this story, tell me 'em! I'd love to consider them!**

**Love yaaaa x0x0x0**

**~Special K-Kray**


End file.
